super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentinel Short Skits - Walking the Path of Heaven
This Sentinel Short Skits is about a Tenno. Characters * Corpus * Darvo * Excalibur * Grineer * Infested * Lotus * Ordis * Salad V Part 1 I am Excalibur or as many people call me, Exca-7133. I'm one of the thousands of Tennos scattered around the system. We all fought for freedom, bringing peace to the entire system by force. While others fought, I don't. It's almost a year since I last fought. The Grineer are winning the war through their disturbing machine-organic hybrid created using the Infested and Corpus tech. The Corpus lost their bases on Venus and they now hide in the underground of Mercury. The Infested are nothing more than slaves of the Grineer, thousands created for their cause, the ultimate war machine. Part 2 We Tenno, of course, knew that it was a bad thing if the Grineer ruled over the system. The Lotus sent thousands of us to assault their main HQ on Earth. I was one of the Tennos involved in the operation. At 3 pm, we attacked the Grineer base on Gaia, slaughtering hundreds of Grineer with ease. Blood splattered everywhere I see. Hell, even the grasses turned red. When we thought we were winning, the Grineer unleashed their monstrosities, the Viruses. These Corpus tech-Infested hybrid easily plowed through the Tennos, not even Rhino or Frost could stop them. As an Excalibur, my job is to attack the enemy at all sorts of place until a weak point is found. I did found their weakness: their back. The Tennos immediately retaliated, successfully defeating hundreds of these monstrosities. As we reached underground, we found Captain Vor again. He gloated saying that he has won and the losses were minimal, shouting some random stuff about the Queen will be pleased with his success and all that (even though we had killed the Queen before). Vor then unleashed his ultimate creation, a giant Jackal-Moa-Infested thing the Lotus codenamed as "Cerberus". This Cerberus outmatched everything we have. Thousands were killed by this towering monster. Eventually, the Lotus told us to retreat and of course I obliged. I ran through the hallways, jumping, sliding, and spinning in the air while hoping that the Grineer won't catch me. As I was about to return to my ship, a Grineer caught me and I was thrown off the ground. The Grineers nearby saw this and immediately took the initiative to start killing me. Their axes, hammers, and bullets pierced through my skin like no end. I thought I was dead during that time. Part 3 When I woke up, I was at Larunda Relay's medical wing. I thought I was dead and I kept asking myself, "What happened?" and "Am I dead?". The doctors there told me that I was saved by a rookie Excalibur, who sacrificed himself to save me. I certainly felt guilty of being saved by a newbie but hey I'm still in Excalibur armor so I can't complain. They told me that my weapons were gone and I lost my left ring finger during the scuffle. Thankfully there we no major damages done to me and the doctor allowed me to exit the medical wing. As I exit the medical wing, i saw Tennos running like crazy. Many were injured and there seem to be an important event happening. I hope it isn't because of the Baro guy or the "Cook Salad using Salad V" competition being held early. An Equinox came near me, saying that he saw me being saved by the rookie Excalibur. Acting professional, I responded saying that he served the Tenno well and that we need more heroes like him. He told me to go to the Concourse, as the Lotus has an important announcement. Part 4 TBA Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Warframe